1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus typified by a printer, a facsimile machine, and the like.
2. Related Art
A printer as an example of a recording apparatus is sometimes configured to, as described in JP-A-2007-210213, include a display portion (a monitor display) and a set of operation buttons for use in operating the printer, and thereby be operable in a so-called standalone environment.
In such a printer, in many cases, a frame extending in a lateral width direction is provided as a main skeleton of an apparatus body of the printer and various constituent elements are mounted and attached to the frame. Particularly, in a so-called serial printer which performs printing by allowing a recording head to reciprocate in a paper width direction (an apparatus width direction), the frame is sometimes disposed in the vicinity of a central portion of the serial printer in an apparatus depth direction.
Thus, in the case where a set of operation buttons and a display portion such as described in JP-A-2007-210213 are disposed in the vicinity of a central portion of a printer in an apparatus depth direction, the height of the printer resulting from adding the height of the set of operation buttons or the height of the display portion to the height of the frame increases, which causes a problem. Further, in order to solve this problem, in the case where the position of the frame and the positions of the set of operation buttons and the display portion are shifted in the apparatus depth direction such that the set of operation buttons and the display portion do not overlap the frame in a plan view, as a result, the depth of the printer increases this time.
In view of a recent demand for further downsizing of printers, the above situation is not preferable. Particularly, with respect to mobile type printers which are intended to be carried by users, further downsizing has been strongly demanded.